The Max Caulfield Photo Memorial Wall
The Max Caulfield Photo Memorial Wall is a wall covered by photographs taken by Max Caulfield in her dorm room at Blackwell Academy. Directly in front of the wall, nine paper lanterns hang from the ceiling. The light bulbs inside those can be manually turned on and off thanks to a switch located on the left side of the headboard. It plays a pivotal role in the story of Life is Strange and is probably the most iconic item in Max's room. Max took an instant picture of this wall with her back facing the camera, out of focus, the focus being on the wall instead. This picture will later become her entry for the Everyday Heroes Photo Contest. The Photo Memorial Wall was likely set up the same day as Max took the picture, on September 3, 2013In her entry for September 2 in her diary Max wrote that she would like to create a picture wall. On September 3 she wrote it was her first day of class at Blackwell Academy. On the fourth she wrote she had a lot of homework. When Max came back in time to tear up her winning photograph, her room doesn't look ready to study: cardboard boxes are still everywhere and her school schedule isn't even displayed. Considering her room would probably be tidy enough to study on the fourth and that the Memorial Wall wasn't set up on the second, it only leaves the third. Her first class ever with Mr. Jefferson that day could have motivated her to set up the Memorial Wall and wasn't originally meant to be Max's entry for the Everyday Heroes Photo Contest. Indeed, Mr. Jefferson didn't mention the contest before September 23rd. Depending on what Max said to Victoria Chase in the first episode, the wall will either be left intact or defaced in retaliation. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Max's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' * * * * Trivia * The Memorial Wall was chosen to be the thumbnail for Episode 4 on the official'' Life is Strange'' website. Funnily enough, this is the only episode where it doesn't appear. * Max's photograph could be interpreted as a subversion of the contest theme, putting the focus off the heroic actions of “yourself” (Max) and putting it on others in their everyday life (the pictures on the wall). * A closer look at the wall reveals that none of the pictures are unique: each of them is repeated several times, sometimes even up to five times. * An unused piece of audio reveals that Max entitled her winning picture Windows. * The Max Caulfield Photo Memorial Wall is one of the six Steam cards available for Life is Strange: entitled Wistful, it can be earned both as a trading card and a foil trading card. Gallery memorialwall2.jpg|The Wall as seen in Episode 3 memorialwall3.jpg|The Wall as seen in Episode 3 SteamCards04.jpg|The Wall as depicted in one of the Steam cards for Life is Strange pictureswall.png|The pictures without the wall winningpicture.png|''Windows''According to the game files.: entry for the Everyday Heroes Photo Contest MaxRoomRightSideEP2.jpg|The defaced wall (Episode 1) wallep5.jpg|The wall as it appeared when Max took the contest picture (EP5) wallep51.jpg|The wall as it appeared when Max took the contest picture (EP5) wallep52.jpg|The wall as it appeared when Max took the contest picture (EP5) wallep53.jpg|The wall as it appeared when Max took the contest picture (EP5) card4.png|The wall as depicted in the Steam trading card Wistful Foil.png|The wall as depicted in the Steam foil trading card Notes ru:Мемориальная стена Макс Колфилд Category:Lore (Season 1) Category:Episode 1: Chrysalis Locations Category:Episode 2: Out of Time Locations Category:Episode 3: Chaos Theory Locations Category:Episode 5: Polarized Locations Category:Lore Category:Objects Category:Max's Belongings